There is a structural one shown in FIG. 6 as a switchgear of the related art (For instance, see Non-Patent Document).
FIG. 6 is a front view of gas insulating switchgear equipped with grounding switchgear of the related art. In FIG. 6, reference numeral 18 denotes a main circuit-switching movable electrode. The main circuit-switching movable electrode 18 is inserted into a main circuit-switching fixed electrode 3 by rotating an insulated lever 19, thereby the circuit is closed. Reference numeral 20 denotes a grounding-switching movable electrode, and the grounding-switching movable electrode 20 is engaged with a grounding-switching fixed electrode 21, which is mounted to the main circuit-switching fixed electrode 3, by rotating around a rotating shaft 20a of the grounding-switching movable electrode.
Thus, the gas insulating switchgear equipped with the grounding switchgear of the related art has separately a switch mechanism for the main circuit and a switch mechanism for switching the grounding.
In addition, as another example in the related art, there is a grounding device of a switchgear including a second lock member that allows only any one of a close-open operation from an open position to the other fixed electrode or a grounding operation from the open position to a movable electrode for the grounding provided in a movable body from operation and locks other operation in an output side of an actuation mechanism (for example, see Patent Document).
Non-Patent Document: “Fifty second volume published by Yaskawa Technical Review” on Jul. 10, 1988, FIG. 9 in p. 91
Patent Document: Examined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei7-85373